A kiss for a friend
by abby93
Summary: It's a oneshot for 1x5! There is humor and love! I hope you like it!


A kiss, for a friend

**A kiss, for a friend**

**2-Are you ok, guys?  
3-Why are we closed in the room of brooms?  
4-And why in the dark?  
All of a sudden heard a loud noise of metal that fall.  
2-What happened?  
4-Oh mean! I fell into the bucket!  
2-I have met here, because I want to talk about an experiment…  
3-I don't you going to still use the hamsters as guinea pigs!  
4-For me, you can also use those stupid balls hair!  
3-WALLY!  
2-Shhh! Turn the voice! They mustn't feel us!  
3-Who?  
4-But where are numbuh 1 and numbuh 5?  
2-They are my guinea pigs!  
4-What would you like to do with them?  
2-Simple: make them kiss!  
After a few seconds of silence, in the small storeroom echoed the laughter of the other two friends  
4-AHAHAH! Numbuh 1 and numbuh 5 kiss…AHAHAHAH!  
3-AHAHAH! Although it is romantic, I find it impossible! AHAHAH!  
2-Guys, think it! Numbuh 1 broke up with Lizzie, numbuh 5 is far from Maurice…is perfect!  
4-And how you would like them…kiss? Ahahah…sorry  
2-We say we want to go to make a pizza tonight. Let them appointment there, but there aren't presenting, so will be forced to eat pizza alone!  
4-They will never belive it! You know that they are the most intuitive!  
2-Don't worry, they believe me!  
3-Then we have to ensure that numbuh 5 is beautiful! I'll make up, prepare hair, help choose the dress and…  
But numbuh 2, plugged mouth with his hand  
2-They mustn't suspect anything! Then understood our plan?  
4-Yes, but now help me to get out of this cursed bucket!**

**Sic gropingly**** in the dark, the pilot seized the arms, then the little Japanese the bucket. While pulled strong, at some point the bucket slipped away from the seat of numbuh 4, but Kuki fell between the brooms and, Hoaghie and Wally inadvertently opened the door and fell right in front of numbuh 5, who was passing from there. Shee remained surprised to see her friends fall in front of her feet because she asked astonished  
5-But what's happening?  
4-Ehm…behold…  
2-We…ehm…  
Then numbuh 3 answered from the storeroom  
3-We were preparing an experiment and…  
But the Australian child ran inside and put the bucket on her head for not to continue the sentence. Abby was slightly concerned about the behaviour of her friends, because when they were so strange, meant that they were hiding something.  
5-An experiment?  
2-Yes…an experiment to see if…numbuh 4 is so stupid that not even know exit from a bucket!  
4-Ehy!  
2-However we thought that tonight we could go to eat a pizza, all five! What do you think?  
5-For numbuh 5 is ok!  
2-So do you say to numbuh 1? 'Cause now we should try to remove the bucket from the numbuh 3's head!  
5-Yes, but not combined trouble!  
The second in command began to walk, leaving her friends to their odds activities. While walking, he thought that was a little that didn't see numbuh 1. Probably he had to do to the computer some for the KND. That pizza was a good idea, for once numbuh 2 had fully exploited his brain. Without notice, numbuh 5 was opposite the door of her boss. A "1" red covered the whole door. Knocked. A voice answered from behind the door  
1-Come in!  
So the girl entered. Her leader was seated in front of the computer. When saw her, smiled. It was rare to be able to see one of those smiles drawn on his lips.  
1-Ehy Abby!  
5-Hi Nigel!**

**1-What happened?  
Abby sat on the bed, very slowly bred legs and then said  
5-Nothing is that, numbuh 5 hasn't seen you for two days and wanted to make sure that you was still alive, and…  
But of a sudden the computer issued a strange noise and numbuh 1 screamed  
1-STUPID FILE! And it's from two days I try to load it, but I can't!  
That was a request for help. Then the second in command stood up ****and approached the friend, stooped with her back on the keyboard and began to beat her fingers on the keys. Nigel turned to look. She had the braid that descended on the right shoulder, the expression of her face was at the same time ironic and serious: the language was close between the lips and face corrugated. Another noise of the computer distracted the child English from his thoughts. The file was loaded.  
1-Wow! Thanks number 5!  
5-No probs, boss!  
Now the little girl was straight standing at his side and had her hands in the pockets.  
5-Now numbuh 5 leaves you work. However, others have thought that we could go to make a pizza tonight. You come?  
1-Yes, I can't over this computer!  
5-So after.  
1-Late.  
Nigel looked her to go on. There had never paused to watch the way of walking her friend. It was almost sensual. Slow and sensual. He felt cheeks blush at the thought. Perhaps he should get out more often from his room.  
The afternoon flew behind the preparations for the experiment. Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 gathered in the games room where they had appointment with the leader and the second in command. The pilot asked them for one last time  
2-Do you remember well the plan?  
3-Yes!  
4-Yes!  
Just at that moment arrived Nigel. He had a little "she" wear.  
1-Hello guys!  
3-Ehy numbuh 1, you would leave more often your room! Have you seen your "she" wear?  
1-So tonight I want to make a pizza!  
2-Well, we too!**

**Numbuh 5 reached them. When Kuki noticed that wore clothes that morning, exclaimed  
3-You could get something more feminine!  
5-What?  
4-Nothing, nothing…is still traumatised for the bucket!  
1-What bucket?  
5-Why can't you explain what you're plotting?  
2-We…nothing! Ehm…now we have to go and buy comics!  
1-Comics?  
4-Yes, comics!  
2-Yes, you go to pizza! We'll reach you there!  
1-Let us! Even I have to buy my magazine!  
2-NO!  
5-Why not?  
2-'Cause yours is monthly and, we later this month!  
4-Then we come on! A after!  
The three friends flew away. Number 1 and 5 can be looked for a moment worried, but then the second in command said  
5-Let's go. With or without them, number 5 pizza wants the same!  
1-Yes, indeed! Let's go!  
So the two friends headed to the pizzeria. During the trip spoke at all times. Maybe it was more than de day not see****ing. Nigel was only observe the way to walk of his friend. After a while was also discovered that the hat gave that because of sensual. Of course covered the eyes, but her smile was worth many times more. He knew that he was blushed again. He sought in every way to try not to think of her friend. Then salvation. They were arrived at the pizzeria. They entered and sat at the table. The one in front to another. All of a sudden came a waiter and asked**

**C-Are**** you Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln?  
1-Yes, why?  
C-Called your friends: they said that can't come. There was a setback.  
1-At fumitory?  
5-Thank you for reporting this message!  
C-Want to order?  
1-Only a moment…  
When the waiter it was removed, numbuh 1 asked  
1-What are combining those three?  
So the girl took a handkerchief and, with the pencil for orders, he wrote  
****"They are spying us! They are out to the local economy. Do not you turn. Make pretend nothing. They also put a receiver. Numbuh 5 think that we can repay them of their own medicine…"****  
****The leader wrote  
****"How?"  
****The little girl replied  
****"Numbuh 5 has an idea…"****  
In the end, the two friends ordered a beautiful pizza marguerite be divided into two. It came steaming and already cut into slices. Both took a slice each. The mozzarella was falling from the slice of Abby. Then she began to eat in an inattentive way. Even Nigel did the same. There had noticed that mozzarella was attacked. Then numbuh 2 said to the other  
2-This is the right occasion!  
Now their cheeks were almost touching. When both turned around discovered that their noses are grazed and quickly and ,embarrassed, stood out. All of a sudden the English child cried**

**1-Time enough! I can ****no longer keep it inside! Abby…I love you!  
5-What?  
1-Yes, I love you! I can't live without you! I wanted to tell first! And then when before we were to kiss, I heard that I had to tell!  
5-Nigel, is so romantic……  
Meanwhile the other three were doing jumps of joy to the sound of those words. But then again concentrated on two lovers  
1-Since we met, this sentiment has done nothing but grow inside me!  
5-Oh, Nigel…  
3-It's soo romantic!  
4-It seems you were right numbuh 2!  
2-I have always right!  
But their enthusiasm was immediately slowed by a sentence of numbuh 5  
5-Only that numbuh 5…loves another!  
1-What? And who is this?  
5-I…love…Hoaghie!  
2-WHAT!!  
Then the African girl seized the radio under the table and said, turning our gaze to the glass wall of a pizzeria  
5-Yes, Hoaghie. I love you!  
Then numbuh 1 was made through the radio and said  
1-Now come immediately inside, all three!  
4-Oh mean! We have discovered!  
3-I must say that seemed to see one of those dramatic film! There was everything: love, pathos…  
2-Shut up numbuh 3!  
Entered all three headlong. When they were facing their superiors, not dared to raise their gaze. Their boss asked  
1-Can we know what's happening?  
3-We were doing an experiment…  
5-And we two were the guinea pigs, right?  
4-Yes, is an idea of numbuh 2…  
1-Hoaghie?  
2-Yes, it was my idea…I always thought that there was something between you! And this was a good opportunity…**

**5-Hoaghie, between me and numbuh**** 1, there is a relationship of friendship. You should know!  
4-Infact numbuh 3 and I knew that it wouldn't have worked!  
1-Now you two not try to justify!  
2-I am sorry, I didn't want to get embarrassed…luck that was only a joke! Otherwise it would have been a problem if you had really been in love with me!  
5-And why?  
2-Ehm…you are you…and…  
5-What is it? Numbuh 5 is too little feminine?  
The little girl felt humiliated. But Hoaghie replied embarrassed  
2-No…is that I like another girl, and if you love me…it would be a problem…  
It was sincere. Numbuh 5 felt even worse.  
5-Sorry…  
Racing outside. Nigel tried to stop it  
1-Abby!  
2-I said something wrong?  
1-To the refuge. Now!  
3-Poor numbuh! I had said that I had to make up and prepare for tonight!  
1-NOW!  
4-Ok, ok!  
The three friends ran outside the restaurant and headed directly to the refuge. When numbuh 1 came out, he found his friend sitting on the sidewalk. The reached and sat next. After a few seconds of silence asked  
1-Are you ok?  
After a while numbuh 5 replied  
5-Nigel, in your opinion, numbuh 5 is…too little…feminine?  
1-What? Why do you ask this?  
5-'Cause I need of the judgement of a boy and you are…  
1-It concerns the reaction you've had before?  
There was no answer.  
1-To me, there are different types of femininity. I have to be sincere? This afternoon I observed you walk and I think that you are…sensual…  
5-Sensual? Of course you cables own bad with the lies!  
That said, she stood up and began shooting to walk toward the refuge. The child reached the English, and said to her  
1-It's the truth! Why do you worry if you are feminine or not?  
5-The fact is that numbuh 5 hasn't yet given her first kiss…and this depends also on her beauty…  
1-Not depends on your beauty! It depends if you find your ideal boy or not!  
5-How was your first kiss? So…I think that has been with Lizzie…  
1-Eheh…was… I don't know how to describe it…ehm…horrible!  
5-Really?  
1-So…you know Lizzie, is not it? Please, don't make me go into details!  
5-Ok ok, excuse!  
Their eyes crossed and laughed. How lacked both those laughs. Arrived to the refuge. Numbuh 1 typed the code for the stairs, which went down slowly. He began to rise, instead numbuh 5 remained down. All of a sudden asked him  
5-So do you really believe that numbuh 5 will give her first kiss?  
Nigel stopped and turned toward her. She had the look worried. Then came down the five steps that he had done and approached. They were so close that their noses nearly grazed. Abby didn't know what to do. But his friend came up again and now their lips are touched. The only thing that she knew how to make, was reciprocate ir. It was slow and embracing. It was special. When their lips detached, she knew that Nigel was watching her, but she didn't have the courage to raise her eyes. When they finally got up the face, saw that the child in front of her smiled. One of those smiles that could rarely see. Then he said  
1-It's late. Let's go…  
5-O-ok…**

**Thus, in silence came over to the treehouse. Meanwhile the other three members of Sector V had seen everything, in fact numbuh 2 was exulting  
2-In your face! Remember: I have always right! And now, my dears, I must from both a dollar! I won!  
3-It has been so romantic!  
4-Oh mean! Ehm…number 3…can you borrow me a dollar?**


End file.
